warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikit Claw
}} Ikit Claw, Chief Warlock Engineer of Clan Skyre, is one of the most ambitious and talented Warlock-Engineer of his age and the infamous Right-Fang of Lord Morskittar, the one true ruler of Clan Skyre. Ikit Claw has taken Clan Skryre's mix of science and sorcery to new levels of complexity and depravity. Entire legions of Skavenslaves have been blasted to bits in the name of Ikit's experimental new weapons, a small price to pay for the sheer power and killing might that Ikit has added to Clan Skryre's deadly arsenal. In his quest for knowledge, lkit has travelled the world, stealing secrets from the mystics of Cathay, studying the dimension-spanning machines of Lustria, and toiling for years alongside the cruel Forgemasters of far off Zharr-Naggrund. Upon his return, Ikit found the warpforges of Clan Skryre woefully under-developed. It would take centuries to fully implement his grandiose changes. It was during the great Civil War that Ikit seized his opportunity. As the newly assigned lead emissary of Lord Morskittar, the ruler of Clan Skryre, lkit Claw ordered massive warpforges, and unrivalled armouries to be gnawed into the stone beneath Skavenblight. Infernal devices and diabolical weapons were soon being assembled on a level never before seen. Should nothing stop this mad tinker-rat from continuing on in his research, he may create a weapon so powerful and diabolical that it could threaten the very world to total annihilation. History }} Ikit Claw is one of the most powerful sorcerers in the Old World, and he has dedicated his long life to the study of all forms of magic and science, including the spells and technolgy of Men, Elves and Dwarfs. Over the decades prior to the second Skaven civil war, Ikit Claw traveled secretly to the far flung corners of the Under-Empire. He visited distant Cathay to steal secrets from the ancient human mystics and he rifled the buried vaults of Vorshgar in the northern wastes of Naggaroth. He risked the wrath of Clan Pestilens by journeying through the steaming jungles of Lustria and visiting the monolithic ruins which have stood there since the beginning of time. From his great journeying Ikit Claw drew together an encyclopaedic knowledge of the spells of the civilised races. When he returned to Skavenblight lkit Claw found his master and the other Lords of Decay teetering on the brink of civil war after the failure of Clan Pestilens' Red Pox in Bretonnia. Lord Morskittar had withdrawn to the Clan Skryre quarter of Skavenblight and was waiting for the inevitable collapse. lkit Claw hastened to his side and stood ready. Sure enough Clan Pestilens made an attempt to seize the council chamber and fighting spilled over into Skavenblight. When the time was ripe Lord Morskittar sent Ikit Claw to lead the Warlock Engineers to the temple, ostensibly to restore order. Ikit Claw's spells were unstoppable and he swept the temple precincts clear of the battling factions with fiery blasts and hails of dark blades. Clan Skryre seized the temple in an unshakeable grip and Lord Morskittar emerged to declare himself ruler of Skavenblight. However, by this time internecine fighting had spread throughout the Under-Empire and no-one was listening to even the mighty Lords of Decay any more. Lord Morskittar ruled most of Skavenblight for several centuries, driving out the other clans from the lower tunnels and the other quarters of the city. Ikit Claw was his most trusted servant during this time, overseeing the great works of science and sorcery which Lord Morskittar set into motion. It was from these great experiments that Ikit Claw sensed the rising tide of Dark Magic that preceded the great Chaos incursion before anyone else in the Under-Empire. So it was that Lord Morskittar was prepared when the Grey Seers declared their intention to invoke the Horned Rat and end the war. The Doom-Sphere }} As Ikit Claw continues his diabolical pursuit to create more murderous weapons of mass destruction, the foolish tinker-rat had unexpectedly created the first ever Atomic Bomb, a weapon the likes of which could literally see the entire world engulfed in nuclear fire. His first attempts of creating this infamous Doomsphere was when he raided the holds of Kraka Drak hoping to take many of the hold's engineers as slaves. Yet the valiant efforts of Master Engineer Klarak Bronzehammer, Ikits progress has slowed considerably. Yet it was upon the caves beneath Karak Azul that his first true prototype of the Doomsphere was finally created. Klarak once more came and disrupted his efforts. In desperation, the foolish tinker-rat activated the machine, but its imperfect design saw the machine break apart and exploded, though not as magnificently as it was designed to. Ikit Claw survived the counter, and after many years, the tinker-rat found another opportunity to create a newer and better Doomsphere. Heading towards the Dwarf Hold of Karak Angkul, Ikit Claw stole his arch-nemesis, Klarak Bronzehammer's newest and most improved metal-alloy called barazhunk. With this improved metal, Ikit's latest Doomsphere was sure to be magnificently destructive beyond imagination. Yet due to the valiant efforts of Klarak Bronzehammer and the Dwarfs of Karak Angkul, the infamous Doomsphere has once again been destroyed. In the final moments of that pivotal event, Ikit Claw survived and so long as he lives, then the very fate of this world will forever been threatened by this half-mad tinker-rat. Characteristics }} Ikit Claw is tall and white-furred, always a sign of distinction and power amongst the Skaven. Like all members of Clan Skryre he constantly tinkers and experiments with new weapons and devices, delighting in anything which brings harm to his foe. Latest amongst his many inventions is the Doomwheel, a terrifying engine of destruction which has smashed its way through the serried ranks of Dwarf, Orc and Human regiments with brutal precision. Ikit's face and arm were badly burned in a failed experiment long ago. He has constructed an intricate mask to cover his mutilated and hairless skull and a cunningly-made skeletal claw of iron, crystal and brass to give strength to his withered arm. The claw contains several of his more successful inventions including a small warpfire projector. Ikit Claw also bears Storm-daemon, a hellish weapon he created in his own warpstone forges deep in the Under-City. Like many Warlock-Engineers, Ikit Claw is a mad tinker-rat obsessed with the pursuit of technology, yet unlike other Warlock-Engineers, his madness and obsession has the potential to obliterate the entire world with a single push of a button. So committed is the Chief Warlork to prove his superiority to the world that he would go to any length to achieve his goals. One of his greatest goals is to create a weapon the likes of which would uplift the Chief Warlock's name beyond even Master Morskittar's own fame. In all practicality, the Chief Warlock is mad, so obsessed with his science and his technology, he didn’t care what happened to the Under-Empire, so long as he could boast about unleashing the most destructive force ever known to ratkind. The Claw would ruin all of skavendom just so he could measure the power of his creation for all to bare and see. Wargear *'Iron Frame (Magic Armour)' - A mighty Iron Frame encases the mighty Warlock-Engineer's entire body, giving him amazing strength, dexterity and resistance against physical harm as well as magical. It also comes equipped with a powerful warpfire thrower. *'Storm Daemon (Magic Weapon)' - Storm Daemon is a magical halberd wielded by the infamous Warlock Engineer. It also has the ability to project a bolt of pure warplightning. Quotes }} }} Miniatures Skaven Warlock-Engineer, Arch-Warlock Ikit Claw (1).jpg|7th Edition. (Front) Skaven Warlock-Engineer, Arch-Warlock Ikit Claw (2).jpg|7th Edition. (Back) Skaven - Ikit Claw.jpg|4th Edition Skaven Warlock-Engineer, Arch-Warlock Ikit Claw (1).gif|4th Edition Sources * Warhammer Armies: Skaven (7th Edition) ** : pg. 69 * Warhammer Armies: Skaven (4th Edition) ** : pg. 71 ** : pg. 72 * Thanquol's Doom (Novel), by C.L. Werner ** : Chapter: V ** : Chapter: VII ** : Chapter: XI ** : Chapter: XV ** : Chapter: XVI es:Ikit Claw Category:Clan Skryre Category:Skaven Characters Category:C Category:I